


nobody gets left behind (or forgotten)

by callunavulgari



Series: Ohana [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Derek Hale, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Post-Nogitsune, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes,” Cora hisses, approaching Derek’s bedside. “Of course I would have helped you. You’re my sister. I—”</p><p>“You would have ditched your pack because your idiot sister got herself knocked up?” Derek growls, because now is not the time. She has been in labor for forty-six hours and she is tired. She can’t deal with this. Can’t deal with the baby or Cora, or any of the myriad of things she should be dealing with right now. She just can’t.</p><p>“Yes!” Cora shouts, eyes flashing gold. Miraculously, the baby doesn’t start squalling. “Of course! You’re my sister! I love my new pack. I love that I don’t have to wonder if any of them are going to die on me because of yetis or hunters or whatever the <i>fuck</i> the Beacon Hills monster of the week is! But Derek, you’re my <i>family</i>. You’ll always come first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody gets left behind (or forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this challenge thing for myself for femslash February. I picked ten of the female characters from Teen Wolf and paired them up in various ways via a number matching thingamajig. Only, I added female Derek Hale and female Stiles Stilinski to this list, because I love writing them. It's kind of cheating, but I figure I've got more than enough material with the actual female characters on the show to get away with this. Only problem is, my first one was Cora and Derek with the prompt of pregnancy. It was supposed to be incestuous sisters raising a child together, but I uh, got carried away with the idea of Stiles being the baby daddy. So this is getting posted before February starts!

“You’re an idiot,” Cora tells Derek, her head bent over the crib. The baby — because it’s just that right now, just _baby_ ; Derek hasn’t had the time to worry about actually _naming_ the child — makes a grab for the hair swinging just above her outstretched little fist.  
  
“Am I now,” Derek mutters, hiding her face in the bedding. It isn’t a question, but Cora seems to take it as one, because she straightens up and glares at Derek, her eyes narrowed viciously. She looks so much more like their mother than Derek or Laura ever did.  
  
“Why didn’t you come find me? Why didn’t you _tell me_?”  
  
“Would that have helped?” Derek asks drily. “Would that have done anything other than put you in danger?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Cora hisses, approaching Derek’s bedside. “Of course I would have helped you. You’re my sister. I—”  
  
“You would have ditched your pack because your idiot sister got herself knocked up?” Derek growls, because now is not the time. She has been in labor for forty-six hours and she is tired. She can’t deal with this. Can’t deal with the baby or Cora, or any of the myriad of things she _should_ be dealing with right now. She just can’t.  
  
“Yes!” Cora shouts, eyes flashing gold. Miraculously, the baby doesn’t start squalling. “Of course! You’re my sister! I love my new pack. I love that I don’t have to wonder if any of them are going to die on me because of yetis or hunters or whatever the _fuck_ is the Beacon Hills monster of the week! But Derek, you’re my _family_. You’ll always come first.”  
  
The silence that follows is bloated, charged with Cora’s anger and the thick swell of emotion that surges to lodge behind Derek’s tonsils. Stubbornly, Derek keeps her mouth shut.  
  
“Who’s the father?” Cora asks at last, glancing back over her shoulder at the silent child in it’s plastic crib.  
  
“I don’t know,” Derek admits. It’s a half lie. She hasn’t— she’s fucked a lot of people over the years. Hell, Derek's fucked a lot of people in the last year alone. But she was only ever stupid enough to not use protection with one of them. Just the one.  
  
The baby has her father’s big brown eyes. When Derek had first seen them, she’d wanted to choke herself to death.  
  
Cora doesn’t call her on it immediately. Instead, she crosses to the crib and picks the child up, cooing mindlessly when the baby gurgles at her.  
  
She lets the minutes tick by, until Derek can pretend that her eyes are just watering. And then, she asks, “Are you going to tell him?”  
  
“No,” Derek says, immediately. “I mean— I don’t know. Maybe.”  
  
Cora nods, as if she understands. And maybe she does. Telling St— telling the _father_ of her child would mean returning to Beacon Hills. It would mean knowingly putting her child in danger for the sake of what? A promise from a teenage boy? Commitment from a boy already unraveling from the pressure of his own life?  
  
And, a dark voice whispers inside of her, does she really want to tell him what else the nogitsune had done to his body while it was inside of him? Does Derek really want to admit how stupid she was, to think that Stiles actually…  
  
No. She won’t put that on him. Won’t put _this_ on him. Not yet.  
  
He’ll be angry with Derek, if she does eventually tell him. She’s never much considered Stiles one for parenthood. He’s a seventeen year old boy with the weight of his entire world on his shoulders. But she does know how fiercely loyal he is to those he deems worthy. She knows how he and his father are, a family of two, clinging desperately to each other. He would be good with a child, she thinks, if given the chance. A good father.  
  
But not yet.  
  
“Do you know what you’re going to name her?” Cora whispers, rocking the child in her arms. Tiny lashes brush against tiny cheeks. The baby is already falling asleep.  
  
Derek has a surplus of namesakes suitable for a baby girl. She could name the child after her aunt, who perished in the fire. Her baby sister, not yet two when she died. She has so many names. Talia, Laura, Erica. If Derek were closer to the girl, even Allison would be suitable.  
  
But Derek doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want to name her child after someone who was murdered, no matter how beloved the child’s namesake was.  
  
She’s shaking, she realizes.  
  
Derek doesn’t want to name the girl after someone who was murdered, but she doesn’t want a fresh start either. She doesn’t want to search through baby books, looking for a new name that doesn’t remind her of her dead family. She wants the name to be something with meaning.  
  
When it comes down to it, there is really only one choice. One namesake that isn’t haunted by the ghost of someone brutally cut down before their time.  
  
“Claudia,” she whispers, reaching for her baby. There are tears on her cheeks. When Cora passes the child to Derek, Claudia only grumbles quietly. She doesn’t wake.  
  
Stiles will like that, Derek thinks. When she can bring herself to tell him. Until then, Derek has her sister to keep her afloat.


End file.
